A New Me
by FadamRoxs
Summary: Her mom being taken away, Lexie has no choice but to move in with her aunt and cousins. Starting at Degrassi, she has her new best friend, Fiona Coyne, and cousin, Adam, to help deal with change after change. Adam/Drew/OC family. Adam/Fiona/OC friendship.
1. Just The Same Dream

**Hey, I'm starting this new story. I'll explain more in the end of chapter. **  
><strong>BTW: This occurs during Season 11 after all the seniors graduate. So basically the new school year. <strong>  
><strong>Summary: Her mom being taken away, Lexie has no choice but to move in with her aunt and cousins. Starting at Degrassi, she has her new best friend, Fiona Coyne, and cousin, Adam, to help deal with change after change. AdamDrew/OC family. Adam/Fiona/OC friendship.**

* * *

><p><em>"Please Officer! Let her go. She hasn't done anything to deserve this! She has to stay." <em>

_Yelling at the police officer, Lexie was holding on to her mom for her dear life. They were taking her mother and sister away. _

_"Let go of her, now." The old police man yelled back. _

_"No! I never will!"_

Her eyelids now opened, with her yellowish brown eyes showing. Tears were leaking down her face. She had been crying in her sleep.

She stood and started walking to her aunts kitchen.

All Lexie could think is of how a habit this has become. Every time in the middle of night she awoke with the same occurring dream, while not exactly a dream since it is a past event. Freakishly, every night was a different part of this event.

Now in the kitchen, Lexie grabbed the carton of milk and some cookies. Taking a seat at the island of the kitchen. Eating a cookie and taking a sip from the carton, not caring how much her aunt will scold her.

Again, Lexie was thinking about the dream. She couldn't understand why they got her mom and sister. Sometimes she wished they had taken someone else's mom, but she knew that was wrong on many levels. Her mom meant the world to her, along with her sister, and now she can't hear of them or speak to them again until they reach were they have to be. Right now, she had no idea where they were. After the police had come she had no choice but to move to Toronto, where her only family members were left. Coming from Arizona it was a difficult change, especially the weather.

Now, she lived with her aunt, Audra, and her two cousins, Adam and Drew. She knew Adam very well before he had to move to Toronto to move in with his stepdad and stepbrother. She lost contact with him after that, only talking to him a couple times on FaceRange. She doesn't really talk to Drew as much as she talks to Adam, thinking about it she has barely spoke to Drew when she first arrived here. Lexie was still in shock when she came on the plane that was going to Toronto, Canada.

But don't get her wrong, she got along with Drew many times. She thought he was cool in his own way, but Adam still was the the top of the list of best cousins in the universe.

She then heard creaks coming from the stairs, someone was coming down. Afraid it will be her aunt, she stood quickly grabbing for a glass before her aunt will see her.

"Don't worry, it's just me." A soft voice spoke. She turned to see her favorite cousin.

"Thank god, I was worried it was your mom coming. I could of died if she saw me drinking from the carton."

He cracked a smile and sat down next to her. His hair was sticking up in every direction looking as if he has just woke up, which he had.

"Why you up now anyways, Adam?"

"Came to see who was walking around the house. I'm guessing you had the dream again?" Adam spoke with understanding.

"Yeh. Just came down to sit in quiet." Lexie answered just above a whisper. She had told Adam about her occurring dream. She knew Adam would understand because he always did. After her mom had been taken away, along with her sister, Adam understood her more than her aunt or her half cousin, Drew, did.

"It is pretty nice sitting her eating cookies and breaking rules." Adam reached and grabbed a cookie. "But, we start the new school year tomorrow and it's important we have energy."

"Whoopee." Sarcasm present in Lexie's voice. "At least I'll have my cousins there." Having to move to a whole different country was not exactly exciting, especially having to start at a new school. New rules and people.

"Don't worry. The school is great. Rumors spread around, hearts get broken, and any secret can be reveled."

Knowing what secret he was talking about made her speak up again more seriously. "I don't understand why that Bianca girl would do that to you."

"You can't control ignorant people." Adam spoke with wisdom. "But there are good people at Degrassi. I'll introduce you to my friends. Their pretty cool, actually i think their the only decent human beings in the building."

"What if I don't get along with them?" She asked nervously.

"Trust me, there all cool. They all accepted me about being trans status and have helped me through difficult times." He spoke confidently. "And its the beginning of our junior year, then senior year is left and we disappear from that hell hole."

This made her crack a smile. "How bout that lovely girlfriend I have been hearing about." Lexie teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Her too. Anyways we should get back to sleeping."

Adam stood along with Lexie. They put the cookies away and drank the rest of the milk. They parted ways as they went to their rooms.

Her room was bland and kinda boring since she had moved in only a week ago. Since her mom being taken away was all sudden. She laid in the bed thinking of tomorrow. Starting a new school year at a new school. She wasn't exactly the confident one, quit shy actually. In her old school she wasnt exactly the popular one, only having a couple friends.

Lexie made a promise to herself that she will try to change that this year.

Change in a good way, not bad.

She stayed in place on her bed until she fell asleep thinking of what has happened in the past and thinking of tomorrow, the future.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you can see this OC is cousins with Adam and Drew. Her mom and sister are taken away but you won't really know exactly why until later chapters while I give hints in the dreams she keeps having. It's something Degrassi hasn't had on the show even though it happens a lot now in real life. This character will also deal with other issues then her parents being taken away. Oh and Fiona comes into play soon. Fiona will play a huge role in this characters life as being her bestfriend and something else that will make Lexie confused.<br>If you dont like it so far, give it a shot. I don't think there's another story plot like this one.  
>Please Review to see if I should continue this or not. <strong>  
><strong>-I'm out, Johanna 4-24-2011<strong>


	2. A New Day

Looking at her reflexion in the mirror, Lexie couldn't help but think of what this year will bring. No more mom until who knows when, new school, new house to live in, new people to live with, new friends to make, and etc.

Lexie decided to dress in a loose T-shirt and capris. She never was the one who put effort into her clothing. She always thought she didn't look right in what other girls her age wore. Being somewhat uncomfortable in her body, she always came to the decision of wearing a t shirt and jeans at all times.

Continuing to look at the reflexion she looked at her facial features; Round yellow brown eyes, tan skin, medium-sized lips, eyebrows tweezed to her taste, hair let loose around her shoulders, chubby cheeks, bangs almost covering her right eye.

Lexie couldn't help but think why she wasn't that good looking. Scanning her body now, she saw what was a belly that she always had tried to get rid of. In all her attempts she always failed. In her past she can even remember being bulimic for a while, but then quickly stopping because of the dangers it could cause to her body.

She heard a knock on her door and let her aunt enter.

"Ready for the first day?"

"Yeah I guess." Lexie grabbed her book bag and followed her aunt out the house, and into the car.

|::{:}::|

"Have a nice first day you guys!" Audra said as she drove away from Degrassi, dropping off her two sons and niece.

Lexie felt a strong grip on her shoulder that she recognized as Drew's. "Good Luck. If you need anything just text me. I got your back."

Drew knew that he would protect her, no matter what. Even though they barely knew each he already saw her as his sister.

"Thanks, Drew." Drew walked away and entered the school. Lexie always knew he had a protective side to him. Adam has told him of all the times he has backed him up in fights or arguments.

"Now let's get this show on the road. Time to meet my crew." Her other cousin spoke.

As they started walking up the steps of the school, Lexie heard someone call Adam's name.

"Adam!" A brunette yelled as she came running towards Adam and kissed him on the lips. Lexie looked away, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

When they broke apart Adam looked towards Lexie again. "Lexie this is my girlfriend, Katie. Katie this is my cousin, Lexie."

"Nice to meet you." Katie spoke genuiely.

"Likewise." Lexie replied looking at her blue clear eyes.

Lexie already knew about Katie a lot since Adam usually spoke about her. He had met Katie before the end of his sophomore year, after he had broken up with his ex who was a newly outed lesbian. They had started talking after he had stayed after school one day and saw her practicing soccer. By what Adam told her, she is really good.

As they walked all the way to Adam's locker, Lexie and Katie got caught up in talking about how Adam eats so much and never gets full. Because of this, they didn't see the people waiting for Adam and Katie by Adam's locker.

Lexie saw a pretty looking girl with short light brown hair and magnificent blue eyes. Next to her was a pale looking boy with bushy black hair and glasses. When they finally reached his locker, everyone starting saying hi.

"Clare! Wesley!" Adam yelled as he went up and hugged the girl and fist pounded with the guy. "Guys, I'll like you to meet Lexie, my cousin."

"Hi! I'm Clare, Adam's best friend." She looked rather perky to Lexie.

"Hi! I think Adams mentioned you a couple of times." Lexie replied nicely. Adam has told her that Clare was really understanding. "And you must be Wesley." Lexie spoke to the boy.

"Yep, that's me." Wesley spoke rather fast and jumpy. She quickly assumed that he was shy because she has done that sometimes too with meeting new people.

She talked with Clare and Wesley for a couple of minutes before they had to leave to their class. Katie left a couple seconds later heading towards a different class since she was a grade lower then everyone else.

"So your locker is right next to mine? Dandy!" Lexie told Adam as she opened her locker and placed a binder and notebook in. Being the first day she didn't bring anything but two notebooks and a binder, along with pencils.

"Yep. So we have different first classes, because your in advanced math. Good luck with the seniors! Actually I think you have the class with my other best friend, Eli."

"Really? What's he look like?" Her face quickly perked up, glad she would know possibly someone in that class.

"Dark looking. Probably wearing black at the moment. You won't miss him."

After he closed his locker, Adam sent her off to find the room by herself because he didn't want to get a tardy.

Unluckily for her, she arrived ten minutes late.

At the same time she was arriving she spotted a figure coming her way. It was a guy in black with black hair.

"Your late." He spoke with a deep voice and a permeant smirk on his face.

"Well I have an excuse, I'm new and got kinda lost." She spoke back. "My cousin said to look for someone in black. Is your name Eli?

"Ah." He had a smile. "You must be Lexie. Adam told me you were transferring."

Before the Lexie could reply, the door to the classroom opened.

"Are you planning to come in or not, Mr. Goldsworthy and new student?" The math teacher spoke with a serious expression.

Eli walked in like nothing had happened while Lexi followed shutting the door behind her.

"So Eli is here. So you must be Alexa Torres." Mr. Armstrong directed to Lexie.

When a senior who was repeating the grade heard the last name Torres, she rose her head to see if this Torres chick was related to her ex boyfriend, but now best friend. She continued staring while the girl talked.

Lexie felt a little nervous with everyone looking at her. "Call me Lexie." She was fine being called Alexa but favored Lexie more.

"Okay, Lexie. Theres one more seat left, and it's right next to Fiona. Fiona raise your hand."

She turned around to face the class and saw this gorgeous girl raising her hand. Lexie was completely straight, even though never being in a relationship, but she had to admit this girl was gorgeous.

She quickly looked down and went to her new seat. Before she sat down, she spotted Eli with that smirk on his face.

Lexie sat down and looked ahead until she heard the gorgeous girl talk to her.

"Hey." She remembered the girls name was Fiona. "I'm Fiona. Your last name is Torres right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well well, we figured out a lot in this chapter; how Lexie looks, bulimic in the past, uncomfortable with her body,&amp; Adam has a girlfriend! Now, Fiona IS important in this story. What kinda Fadam shipper would I be without including Fiona in the story?<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, please review. I want to make sure I'm writing this cause people are reading it (people actually followed this story and reviewed :D )!<strong>  
><strong>- I'm out, Johanna<strong>  
><strong>4-28-2011<strong>


End file.
